A need to continuously measure the level of a fluid in an enclosed, or semi-enclosed volume exists in numerous commercial and military applications. For example, fluid-level sensors are commonly used to monitor fluid levels in aircraft, automobiles, and trucks. Fluid-level sensors are also used to monitor fluid levels within tanks utilized for fuel dispensing, wastewater treatment, chemical storage, food processing, etc.
Electrical fluid-level sensors present safety-related issues in many applications. For example, electrical fluid-level sensors have the potential to generate sparks, and thus present an explosion hazard when used in the presence of flammable fluids. Moreover, electromagnetic interference can, in some cases, corrupt or overwhelm the signals generated by and relied upon by electrical fluid-level sensors.
Electrical fluid-level sensors commonly rely on a float mechanically or magnetically coupled to an external gauge. Alternatively, electrical fluid-level sensors can operate on the principal that the dielectric constant between a pair of wires immersed or partially immersed in a fluid changes with the fluid level. This type of sensor, however, when used to detect fuel levels, loses accuracy as the amount of contaminants, e.g., water, in the fuel increases.